Honey, I'm a cheater
by BaekToYou
Summary: pernah berselingkuh? kalau belum, pelajari teknik-tekniknya disini! (apa ini...) based on true story/? / chanbaek / kaisoo


Honey, I'm a cheater.

By BaektoYou

Genre : idk

Main cast : baekhyun, chanyeol, kai, kyungsoo.

Summary : pernah berselingkuh? Kalau belum, pelajari teknik-tekniknya disini! (what the hell...)

Enjoy '-'/

* * *

Tidak tahu berawal darimana, tapi rasa bosan itu datang secara tiba-tiba. Saat kau sedang makan lalu tiba tiba bosan dengan menu makanan yang itu itu saja, maka kau akan rela keluar rumah demi makanan yang berbeda. Kalau kau bosan saat menonton acara tv, maka kau akan langsung memencet remote ke channel yang lain.

Tapi apa yang kau lakukan saat kau merasa bosan dengan pasangan mu?

Pergi mencari yang lain (aku tidak akan mengatakan 'baru', semua orang rata rata 'bekas' kau tau? Tepatnya, 'bekas' orang lain.) atau tetap pada rasa bosanmu yang kau tidak tau apa ujungnya?

Baekhyun menemukan itu sangat sulit. Ia berguling-guling dari sudut kasur kiri sampai kanan dan akhirnya ia terjatuh dengan bunyi gedebum keras. Ponselnya terus berdering sejak 2 jam yang lalu.

Klik.

_"Halo baekhyun, apa kabar? sedang apa? Sudah makan? enak tidak? Makan yang banyak ya."_ Lihat, baekhyun sampai hapal apa yang akan chanyeol katakan saat menelpon. Dan setelah kalimat terakhir itu, dia bertaruh pasti chanyeol akan diam dan yang keluar hanyalah gumaman serak lalu akan berkata seperti ini, _"eumm—sekarang kau sedang apa? Belum tidur? "_ dan baekhyun akan pura-pura tertidur.

Baekhyun tahu, dia memang cepat bosan dan moody. Dia butuh sesuatu yang baru setiap harinya, sesuatu yang akan membuatnya 'wah..' dan sesuatu yang berbeda di tiap harinya. Tapi chanyeol bukanlah seorang pesulap, dia hanyalah seorang lelaki biasa yang menyatakan cintanya dengan cara... (baekhyun, jangan pura pura tidur!)

_-Flashback—_

_"hey, kau mau ikut ke namsan tower?" sebuah pesan muncul di layar ponselnya._

_Baekhyun tersenyum, namsan tower? Itu adalah cara yang paling romantis yang tak pernah ia bayangkan. Baekhyun suka ini._

_"Boleh, " ketiknya. Lalu ia teringat sesuatu. Ya, betapa orang yang ia sukai itu dekat dengan teman-temannya, selalu bersama kapanpun dan dimanapun. "Tapi kalau kau bawa teman, aku juga bawa teman. Aku tidak ingin merasa terasingkan." Send._

_"Tentu. Nanti malam, jangan lupa."_

_Dan baekhyun baru menyadari kalau chanyeol memiliki teman-teman yang licik. Tidak ada teman, mereka berbohong kalau kyungsoo akan ikut datang._

_"Dimana kyungsoo? kita sudah di sini satu jam." Tanya baekhyun pada kris, belahan pinang satunya._

_"Kenapa tanya padaku? memang aku ibunya?" jawabnya ketus. Baekhyun mendecih, ia lalu bertanya pada lelaki satunya. "Oh, tidak tahu." Dan ia bertanya hal yang sama pada lelaki selanjutnya, "eum..dia tidak—akan datang ge, katanya ia ada janji dengan kakaknya."_

_"Apakah tadi ibunya melahirkan anak yang lebih tua dari kyungsoo?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Ck, lupakan."_

_Baekhyun merasa di bodohi, maka ia mengurangi poin dari chanyeol yang semula 89 menjadi 70. Ia tidak suka dibohongi meskipun itu untuk kebaikan. Ayolah,perbuatan buruk takkan menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik._

_Setelah 3 jam yang menjengkelkan itu, mereka akhirnya tiba di depan rumah baekhyun. Mereka ; chanyeol, kris, sehun dan Tao. Paket lengkap untuk dianggap sebagai komplotan penculik._

_"Terima kasih. Ah ya, kyungsoo tidak memiliki kakak, Tao." Ia melirik tao yang kini tersenyum bodoh. "Aku masuk du—"_

_"Kau tidak ingin mengajak kami masuk? Kau sangat haus kan—Sehun?" ucap kris. "Eh? I-iya." Gelagap sehun, ia mengusap pantatnya sambil melirik kris tajam._

_Maka tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan baekhyun selain membawa masuk komplotan itu ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi. Mereka duduk dengan chanyeol yang berada di ujung dekat baekhyun. "Kalau mau minum, ambil saja sendiri." Ujar baekhyun. "Aku mau—"_

_"Seperti itukah caramu melayani tamu? Pantas rumahmu sepi." Celetuk kris. baekhyun menoleh, harga dirinya serasa dipanggil. Kemudian, kris tersenyum. Baekhyun tahu ada sesuatu dibalik senyuman itu._

_"Oh ya, katanya kau mau membilas ketiakmu?" tanya kris pada sehun. "A-apa? Ti—oh, y-ya..maksudmu membilas muka, kan?" pertanyaan sehun tak digubris kris, sampai akhirnya ia menarik Tao dan sehun beranjak dari situ._

_"Apa ketiak adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak bagian tubuh yang terlintas di otakmu kris?" tanya sehun dengan wajah merah. Tentu siapa yang tidak malu? Sedangkan Tao hanya tertawa kecil sambil merapikan helaian rambutnya di cermin kamar mandi._

_"Apa ini? Eyeliner?" celetuk kris dan sedetik kemudian terdengar teriakan dari baekhyun, "jangan sentuh apapun!"_

* * *

_Yang terjadi diantara mereka hanyalah keheningan dan..keheningan. mereka tidak bisa berbicara melalui kontak mata._

_"Baekhyun, kau sudah mak—"_

_"Ya sudah, enak sekali, dan aku belum mengantuk." Jawab baekhyun cepat. Sebenarnya ia memakluminya, mungkin chanyeol malu dan gugup._

_"Maafkan aku soal mereka, mereka memang..." chanyeol menggantungnya, ia terlihat berpikir tentang kata apa yang pantas untuk melengkapinya. "Ya seperti itu, maklumi saja."_

_"Aku harus memaklumi yang mana? Yang berbohong tentang kyungsoo atau pergi ke kamar mandi bertiga?"_

_"eum..dua duanya. Maafkan aku." chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusap tengkuknya. Dan keheningan itu kembali terjadi._

_Tidak sampai beberapa menit setelahnya, komplotan itu kembali. Baekhyun pikir mereka menguras bak mandi atau minum air bak, karena itu berlangsung lama dan bertiga._

_"Sudah belum yeol?" baekhyun menaikan satu alisnya. Dan reaksi chanyeol yang tersenyum bodoh itu membuat kris memutar bola matanya kesal._

_"Ck, langsung saja, si bodoh ini menyukaimu, kau mau tidak berpacaran dengannya?"_

_"EH?"_

_-end of flashback-_

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa bertahan selama satu bulan dengan chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu ia jahat, ada saat dimana chanyeol mengiriminya pesan dan baekhyun takkan membalas semua pesan itu.

Baekhyun hanya..merasa bosan dan apa ini namanya, ingin lepas tapi kasian. Itu yang baekhyun rasakan.

**Kai, kau ada waktu?**

Send.

Tidak apa apa, ini hanya selingan.

Tbc

* * *

behaha/? ._. gatau ini apaan, tau tau dateng ide beginian, tapi honestly, ini pengalaman saya ;;;;

and yeah, yang kalian lihat ini cuma pemancing/? respon aja sebenernya, kalo minat dan mau dilanjut ya monggoh di review, kalo ngga, cerita bakal saya hapus dan ngga akan ngikhlasin kalo ada yang plagiat (mentang mentang udah di hapus -_-)

udah sih itu aja, revieew yaaaaaa

buat cerita yang lain, aku masih on the way '-'


End file.
